Before The Tail
by Masked Mouse
Summary: This is Nita's story before she met Fievel. Of her birth, hopes, dreams, downfall and her family. Please enjoy, read and review no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Before The Tail:

(A/N: This is my character Nita's story before she met Fievel. Of her birth, her hopes, dreams, downfalls and about her life. I don't own any of An American Tail characters. I do own Nita, Abigail and Vincent. Please enjoy the story read and review no flame.)

Chapter 1:

It was a cold bleak September morning in London as Abigail Martin wife of Vincent Martin. She sat bored in her seat by the window sewing staring out at the dull grey sky. She wondered how long till the sky would clear up. She didn't mind the fog growing up in the city all her life. It was the only thing she ever saw no blue skies or warm sunshine. She sighed wishing summer or spring were here. Then she would leave the house as she pleased to endure walks in Regent's Park or see her father in hospital he was very old for his age or come to visit any of her friends. But in truth Abigail had no friends. Due to the fact she had to stay home to care for her sick father. His health had suffered after the loss of her mother who died in childbirth. It had got worst and worst over the years. Making Abigal to stay home from school to do all the cooking and housework. Or to check to her father. She wondered if her mother was alive would things ended up differently. She heard a clock ticked the hour away in the living room where she was sitting finding some quiet time to herself. Things had been quick for her. First off she had no job as she would try and make ends met. Which upset her father deeply for he wanted his daughter to find a nice job and husband. Abigail knew he had blamed himself in secret of this. ''it isn't your fault'' she told him one night sitting by his bedside. ''It is my fault Abby if I wasn't so bed ridden our lives would be happy'' he said calling her by her nickname he always give her. That made her smile. Even if they were poor they had each other as she kissed him goodnight. Their home was small, cramp and damp but it was home to them. It had three rooms in it.

One a kitchen/living area which a cooking pot, a fire burning over some wood and a door leading out into the street. Abigail's room had a tiny bed with a white single sheet, a chair where she kept her clothes on, a bedside lamp with a little lamp. She made sure to be careful when she was reading. She loved to read any book she found but she only a few books were given to her by family. As she would slip into bed taking one of the books with her reading till late in the morning. Her father's room had a brown mattress, a chair and a blocked up window. Abigail knew times were rough for them. But she dreamed of a world where good things would happen to them. She knew somehow that everything would be changed for the better. But for now Abigail had to wait. She was a lovely shade of brown like her father but he said she had her mother's golden hair and blue eyes. The only way they could earn money was that Abigail stood in the middle of the street selling flowers and matches. She knew people which was the other mice took such pity on was in their nature. Especially when Abigail came begging for food which weaken their hearts.

Not wanting the young girl to go hungry she was given any scraps or extra food that was to be thrown out that evening. When she returned home she would make a fine feast for her and her father. But that was then as she tried to wipe away the stinging tears in her eyes. One summer's day Abigail was busy handing out matches to passing mice. Which one stopped what she was doing. He was a handsome mouse with pale white fur, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a grand gentleman's suit with gloves and top hat. ''What is a charming lady such as yourself doing out here alone'' he said as Abigail explained her situation wondering was it wise to tell a total stranger her problems. He took her hand as he kissed it. It made all the pain in Abigail melt away. ''My name is Vincent Martin yours'' he asked her.''Abigail just Abigail'' said Abigail happily. As he walked her away till they stopped a fine manor house. Vincent told Abigal he was in business over America overseas as his partner was taking care of the business. Abigail felt curious and interested at the same told her without the money his family would bein the poor house. Abigail nodded. She knew what that was like. As he invited her in but Abigail felt she needed to get back home. ''Some other time then'' he said flashing a smile at her. ''Till then'' said Abigail smiling meekly back at him as she rushed back home. She told her father of her day as he was glad she met a friend for once. As the days went into months then years as both Abigail and Vincent began closer. Abigail would ask him about the business he said it was going well. He asked her about her father since she had told Vincent about would reply to him sadly that he was fighting through.

But they talked about other things like hobbies, music and food. For Vincent since he was rich took Abigail to places like theatres, fancy parties, balls and galas. He would dress her in the finest of dresses and jewellery. Since nothing was too much for him creating Abigail into the lady from a well brought up background. He introduced her to his family one night at dinner at manor. His father like Vincent loved Abigail but his mother wasn't too sure about her. But Abigail was more curious about this business partner of Vincent's. In case she came across hhim or bumped into him by accident. But the odd ting was he never sailed over to London. Which made Abigail start to wonder about a week later he asked Abigail to marry him. As their wedding was held in spring being a small gathering of those they Abigail was dressed in a white long sleeve gown that would make any woman green with envy including her beauty. As they were married. As she stared out the window. For she wondered when Vincent would wake up. It was ten in the morning as he had returned from his gentleman's club late. She wondered did every wife had to go with the worry of her husband. She felt something wasn't right as Vincent was hiding something from her. That morning as the servants brought the breakfast into the room. She knew both of them had their own lives. But something made her worry since her marriage. Maybe it was the arrival their child. His family was thrilled that a baby was on the way. Especially Vincent's partner who wrote saying he wanted to know the sooner the child was born.''Why is he asking about our baby'' she asked him. ''So he can know when we can move to America'' said Vincent happily.

''Move to America'' said Abigail in shock.''Yes oh drat I wasn't suppose to tell you till afterward you know as a surprise you know a new house, a new family, a new start and I can go back to job with no trouble'' said Vincent. ''Yes but it is a very long way from here Vincent think about it'' said Abigail softly. ''I am thhinking clearly Abby this will be a great adventure for all of us'' said Vincent.''But Vincent we will leaving both our families behind who will look after father when I am away and our child is born from this country what if the other bully our son or daughter because of that'' said Abigail. ''That is it I don't want to hear enough Abby I don't want to hear anymore'' said Vincent snapping at her. But unaware of them their child was to change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The door opened into the living room as Vincent walked slowly to where his wife sat in her chair minding her own business. ''Morning Abby'' he said calling her by her nickname giving her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down on the other chair across from her. In the middle was a round brown table where the tea tray sat with the objects of teapot, tea cups, milk jug and sugar bowl. ''It is a good thing you are a deep sleeper or I could had easily woke you with the creaking floorboards'' said Abigail giggling at her remark. ''Sorry Abby but soon we won't have any trouble with that at all once we move'' said Vincent as he beamed as his thoughts were filled when the day came to leave. ''You are still set on sailing to America aren't you'' said Abigail as she gave a sigh. ''Oh Abigail don't be like that you will love it you want our child to have a grand upbringing right'' said Vincent. ''Yes but I don't see it can't have it in London'' said Abigial pondering the facts.

Vincent stared at her bluntly at her. He straighed his tie which he did normally he always wanted to look smart and his best. Abigail felt a bit gulity that her husband was doing so much for her and here she was complaining about it. Wondering if she should be a respectable wife and accept his wishes and decisions even if she didn't.''How big is America'' she asked softly. ''Really big Abby it has lots of buildings, places to roam about, many mice I can imagine'' said Vincent with his eyes blazing with happiness that his wife was finally taking interest. ''Is it safe I mean I don't want our son or daughter being endangered by a human or cat'' she understood his wife's fear. ''No worries Abigail'' said Vincent. No worries she thought that was a clear answer to her. ''And where will we live in America'' she asked. ''Everything is set Warren has given us a place to stay for the time being'' said Vincent. ''Warren'' said Abigail saying his name confused. ''Yes Warren T Rat he is a good fellow I know him pretty well'' said Vincent. Abigail felt something still wasn't quite right. She had never heard her husband speak a word about this Warren or mention his name to her before. But she shook that nagging feeling she had away to the back of her mind. ''But Vincent we can't leave till the house is put up for sell and I am not a lawyer but that will take a long time and paperwork'' said Abigail. He felt his wife was right on one thing. Guessing his dreams had to wait till then. Also there was the matter at hand about the servants. What was to become of them once they left.

''Mr Martin'' said a maid entering the was an elderly mouse who had been employed to the house when Vincent was a baby. She was holding a letter in one of her hands. ''This arrived this morning'' she said as Vincent snatched it from her before Abigail could peek over his shoulder to have a look. ''Let me see hmm, yes, good, hmm yes'' said Vincent reading over it. ''What does it say Vincent'' asked Abigail curiously. ''It is Warren he said he got us a nice cosy place with a view and a place for our child to play about in oh Abby it is perfect I wish it was tomorrow we were heading out but I guess we have to wait for that day'' said Vincent. Abigail felt sad for her husband she would do anything for her family. ''I could put an advert in the paper and I am sure with the pictures from your camera could help us in no time'' said Abigail as she was thinking. ''Oh Abby you are a treasure yes I believe it is still up in the attic wait till I get it'' said Vincent. As he walked up the top landing then he took a second staircase that was hidden in a wall to a second top floor.

It was a dark room that no one had visited in ages as it had cobwebs and dustin it with white sheets over every object to keep it from being beside the table was a stand with a camera attached to it as Vincent happily brought it down. As he used the flashlight he had brought with him to see in the dark. As he came back down to Abigail waiting for his return. They were busy the whole afternoon with Vincent snapping pictures while Abigial tried to make the advert she was writing sound elegant and classy. She explained it had three bedrooms the main one being the master bedroom, one bathroom, a study, a living room, a kitchen, dining room and a garden. When both were done as the sun began to set as they ate in the dining hall that evening. They were both discussing over their work at dinner. As they sat side by side at the head of the large retangle table as a crystal chandlier hang above them. With two long glass double doors leading outside. ''You know we won't be doing this once we are in America'' said Vincent.''I know'' said Abigail giving a deep sigh.''It would be you doing most of the cooking and housework while caring the sleepless nights with our child wondering where I am while I will be off to work till who knows what time'' he said.''That reminds me Vincent what kind of work is it'' she asked. ''Well you know big business in making clothes that sort of stuff'' said felt there was more he wasn't telling her.

But he steered her away with talk of the baby. As she could give birth any moment. But a week later she did to a beautiful baby girl who she named Nita. She had her mother's brown fur but she had her father's dark hair and brown eyes. ''Nita what sort of name is Nita it sounds common if you asked me'' said Vincent the moment the doctor left as he was allowed into the room.''Well I don't think that at all anyway I am keeping her name so please don't think of chnging it'' said Abigail as he could only do was agree with her. As Abigail took her daughter to see her father the following day since Nita was deliver at home. It was a long walk from Vincent's house to the hospital since the birth from the day before had tired her out.''I can't believe it I am a grandfather how is Vincent being a father'' he said holding Nita in his arm as he spoke in a weak voice.''Fine thought he can't stand calling her Nita'' said had only smiled at this.

Suddenly he fell forward dropping Nita out of his arms. He clasped his hands to his throat as he coughed loudly. The doctors came bursting into the room. They did all they could but nothing would bring him back. Abigail was told that her father had cancer that was eating away at him for days. They do nothing to save him for it was already killing him from the inside. Abigail felt heartbroken she had lost the only one she had left in her family. As a tears came down her cheeks as Nita was trying to wriggle free wondering why her mother was crying.

Abigail felt awful for she had told her father about the move to America. Or that her and Vincent were selling the house. And that Nita was coming with them across the sea far away from her orgin of birth. Abigial felt she needed to be alone as she began to exitoutside walking had started to rain once she left as she felt god understood her pain. As she would turn to him in her hour of need. She would pray for his advice of how to be much stronger and wise in her life. But no answer came. She was wondering if god was angry with her. Or he hated her for what her and Vincent were doing. Taking this small tiny infant into a new world she had no knoweldge about. But there was no turning back now everything was planned. But still there was no reply from the advert in the paper. Maybe there was still hope as she bounced along the way back home with this new ray of hope.


End file.
